It Begins
by Ryu-chan the koorime
Summary: Helping brothers restore their bodies, fighting demons and having weird ass flashbacks. To think it all started when she had search for her brother.
1. Chapter 1

'Who knew East Central was so big? Mama told me it was big but this is ridiculous,' a young girl thought and than began to panic,' How am I gonna find big brother in this big city!'

She dramatically dropped to the floor on her knees. What if she didn't find her brother or worse what if he was dead. Mama mentioned he was in the army and she had not heard from him since the before the Ishbal war. She really hoped he was alive and well, since that would mean she would no longer be alone. Her dying mother wishes were for her to find her brother and to live a long and happy life. With that engraved in her mind, she buried her mother next to their father and with some inheritance money she bought the first train ticket to East Central.

So here she was on the floor, lost and depress. Her hair was gathered under her hat, since she couldn't find a hair tie. She wore a slightly big blue shirt and brown shorts that has a bunch of pockets. She figure she dress up as a boy to avoid unwanted stares. She also carried a yellow backpack that held all her important valuables. And of course the picture of her brother when they were younger, she held in her hand. She honestly can say didn't remember him. Which brought her to another depressing thought, 'What if he doesn't remember me?'

She shook her head as she tried to get rid of the negative thoughts. She has to find her brother and she will kick his ass when she does. She stood up from the ground and began to smile with evil intent. Which cause people in the street to avoid the 'boy'.

After questioning a couple people on another street, since every one in the last one was avoiding her, she was pointed in the direction of the state alchemist headquarters.

"How was I able to pass this place up?" the cross-dressing girl asked out loud. She walk toward the entrance nearly ran into a blond kid and a guy in a suit of armor. Luckly she was able to dodge the two. Look toward the dust cloud that used to be the two guys.

'Wonder what they were running from?' she thought.

"Well they sure took off fast," a voice mumbled behind her.

She turn to the voice and look up to a freakishly tall man or maybe it was just her. He wore the standard blue uniform she saw the military personnel wear. His hair was combed back well except the one piece that stuck out over his glasses. Judging by his aura he was a good person. She walk up to the man and notice she came up to his stomach. She sighed to herself bit depress about her height. Ten year old boys are taller than her and she is four years their senior.

She pulled on the man's uniform to get his attention since he seem to be still staring off to where those guys took off to.

"Excuse me."

"Huh? Oh hello there. Can I help you with something young man?" The girl twitch at the comment of her being consider a boy.

"My name is Kagome. And I was wondering if you know of some one who looks like this?" She pulled out the photo of her brother.

"Hmm," the man grabbed the photo to take closer look. After awhile he began to laugh. Kagome didn't see what was so funny about the picture so she jumped up and snatched it out of his hands.

"A 'no I don't recognize the guy' would have suffice," she grumbled as she began to walk pass the giggling man and head toward the building.

"Wait," he said as he place a hand on her small shoulder to stop her, "I believe I know who you are looking for, Kagome."

"Really!" she turn toward the tall man with sparkle of hope in her eyes, "Thank you Mr- uh I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Major Maes Hughes. At your service," he said as he mocked salute.

"It is nice to meet you, Major. Now can you please take me to him?" she asked as she faced the picture toward Hughes and pointed toward the boy in the picture. Which caused Hughes to giggle madly. Major Hughes got over his giggle fit and motion Kagome to follow him.

After many curious looks from the soldiers, some stairs and many doors later they finally reached a room and stopped. Hughes turn toward Kagome and gave her a grin.

"Stay right here, Kagome while I go get that person I believe you are looking for," with that said he walk toward a door and went through it without knocking. Kagome shook her head at her the older man's rudeness. She looked around the room and notice everyone was stopped what they were doing and seem to stare at her. She had admit it was kind of annoying.

"Don't you, dogs, have work to do?" She asked a smile and evil intent aura coming off her. The soldiers quickly went back to work some shudder while she heard others mutter about colonel and nightmares. She shrugged her shoulders and went to a chair in a corner and sat down. She began to open her bag, wondering why it was heavier than when she first started her little journey/mission.

"Meew"

Crimson eyes clashed with sapphire eyes and turned into a staring contest that lasted about a minute but felt like an eternity.

"GAH!" Kagome cried out and dropped her back on the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" a nerdy looking soldier shyly question.

"Huh? Oh nno just thought I saw a-a SPIDER yeah thats what I saw," she waved her arms around like a spaz trying to convince the soldier that it was a spider not a cat.

"Well um ok then,"he awkwardly mumbled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Thanks though hehe," she also mumbled with a slight blush. The soldier gave her a small smile and went on to whathe was originally doing. When he was further away Kagome quickly grabbed her bag from the floor. She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to her and slowly open the bag. She greeted by a beige and black kitten with red eyes and two tails.

"I thought I told little kitty. You can't come with me," she scolded the odd kitten only to receive a lick on her nose. She did not know why or how this little kitten follow/stowaway. The last time she saw the kitten was before she got on the train. She was snapped out of her musings when she heard the door Major Hughes went through.

"Stay quiet," Kagome whisper to the feline and quickly closed the bag.

"This better be important Hughes," a voice grumbled.

"Of course it's important," the footsteps stopped next to her, "Here is the guy I believe you are looking for, Kagome."

She looked up from her yellow bag she was greeted by a grinning Hughes and a shorter man with a scold on his face. His black hair was short and a bit tousled. He wore an outfit similar to Hughes just a bit more stuff.

'Probably to show his rank,' she thought as she pulled out the photo she had of her brother. She looked back and forth to the picture and the man in front of her. After her comparison she finally said, "You've lost some weight, big brother."

* * *

><p>thx for reading plz review. If I get 10 ill post the next chapter. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

'Probably to show his rank,' she thought as she pulled out the photo she had of her brother. She looked back and forth to the picture and the man in front of her. After her comparison she finally said, "You've lost some weight, big brother."

* * *

><p>The once bustling room became stone still quiet. Did they hear correctly? Did that kid just call Colonel Roy Mustang, big brother?<p>

Even Hughes was surprise at the new info he just about his friend and just when you think you know a guy. Then again the boy could be lying. He look toward his friend to see his reaction. The Flame Alchemist was slightly shock but then change his demeanor and began to smirk. Hughes turned his attention back toward the young boy. He was glaring so hard at Mustang, that if looks could hurt he'd be beaten into a bloody pulp.

"Is this true?" Hughes curiously asked Roy.

"No. I don't know who this child is." The Colonel answered as he waved off Kagome.

There were so many emotions that went through Kagome at that moment: sadness, dread, confusion, annoyance but the one that stood above all was anger.

"You,"she mutter as she gather energy to her fist. When she was satisfied the amount that covered her hand, she ran up to her brother and jumped in the air. She brought down her fist aiming it at his big head, "You IDIOT!"

Roy barely dodge the attack, he was not expecting such an outburst. Kagome's punch ended up hitting the ground and created a little crater. Then again he wasn't even expecting this kind of power. Was this even alchemy? The attack also shocked pretty much everyone in the room, not that she cared.

"That could have hurt," the Colonel mumbled as he gazed at the little crater. He looked over at the boy only to receive glaring sapphire eyes. He didn't understand why this kid was claiming to be his sibling, he only has a little si-ster! And then it hit him the boy's girly face, why he was short and the temper that reminded him of his own mother. The boy was actually a girl, his baby sister Kagome! His eyes widen at the realization.

"Meew"

Kagome glanced at the kitten that seemed to magically appear between her and the idiot. The kitten jumped into her arms unexpectedly and she stumbled a bit backwards. After she was steady the kitten rubbed it's cheek against her own and began to purr. The kitten's distraction calmed her a bit and brought her back to reality. She felt her face heat up in embarassment. She was acting like a child throwing a tantrum. Mama would not have been happy, she taught her better then that. If she was here, she'd smack her upside her head and demand for her to apologize and to respect her elders.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said as she squeezed her eyes shut and gave a deep bow and thus gravity took over and hat fell to the floor. Long black hair soon follow after. Kagome opened her eyes as she felt her hair loosen. She stood straight again and blew at her unruly bangs in annoyance. She placed the little kitten on the floor and grabbed her hat, dusting it a bit. The whole room took a stand still once again. Kagome looks up to see why everyone was silent.

"You are sooo adorable!" A yell, more like a squeal if you asked her, was all she heard before she pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"For th-squish- love of-crush-," Kagome cried out in slight pain and annoyance as she tried getting out of the Major's hug-o-death. In her attempt to escape she accidently headbutt the eccentric man's face thus causing him to drop her. Sad to say she landed on her face.

"Meow?"

Kagome brought head up and glared at the kitten that seem to question her as it tilted its head.

"Not everyone can land on their feet," she grumbled at the cat as she blew at her bangs. She then was picked up by the collar of her shirt and placed back on her feet. She was about to yell at the person for nearly choking her to death. She soon stopped herself as the person was none other than her soon-to-be-disowned brother.

And yes ladies and gents, she will disown her only kin if he denies her again. Heck being alone sucks but she will deal, she has so far. She looked toward her only brother with a questioning gazed as to why he helped her up.

"Proof," he stated with his arms across his chest.

This seem to throw Kagome off guard a bit. Proof? What did she need to show him that she was the real deal? She was here, wasn't she? She found him, didn't she? She huffed in annoyance and began to dig into her pocket for the photo of the whole family. She found the photo and passed it to him.

He grabbed the photo with a white gloved hand and began to study it. His nose scrunch up in distaste at first sight. He flipped the paper checking if there was any writing on the back. After his inspection of the photo, he handed the picture back after nodding his head.

"Where's mother?" His tone was less tense and he look behind her half expecting their mother to appear out of nowhere and try to surprise him. Then give him a beating for not sending so much as a letter. He shudder a bit at the thought and looked down at his baby sister.

Kagome stood there shock and speechless. That sentence seem to break the dam that was holding all her emotions from the day their mom died til now. She felt her eyes begin to water as she felt grief and sadness overtake her senses. She turned her gaze toward the floor hoping to fight off the tears before any one notice.

"Kagome?"

She snapped her head up at the sound of her name. Her sapphire orbs met equally sad coal orbs. Screw trying to act like a grown-up. For once since her mom died she just wanted to be a kid. She literally jumped into her brother's unsuspecting arms and began to sob.

The older Mustang was definitely not expecting this kind of reaction. He sighed and held the crying girl closer. He turned around to be greeted by his gawking men. He gave them all a glare the pretty much said, 'This isn't a show, now get back to work.'

Everyone in the room quickly went back to what they originally were doing. Mustang sighed to himself and turn toward Hughes signaling him to fall him to his office. Maes nodded his head in agreement and followed the two siblings to the office.

Maes walked ahead of Roy to open the door since his hands where full. Roy walked into the room and toward his desk. Then he stopped should he stand or sit? He gazed down at the sniffling little girl. She had a kung fu grip around his neck and soaking up his shirt with god knows what. He inwardly sighed and walked up to the front of his desk and leaned on it for a bit of support.

Slowly the sniffling stopped which caught the two soldiers attention. They both look at each other both wondering what do. Mustang caught sight of a tissue box. He grasp the pink box and held it near Kagome.

Kagome slowly pulled away from her brothers chest. She grimace when she saw the mess of snot and tears all over his uniform. From the corner of her eye she saw a pink box. She slowly reached for the white tissue that protrude from the box. She blew her nose and dried her eyes. It was still silent and it was slowly driving the young girl insane.

She let out a sigh, "Mama got really sick..."

* * *

><p>So here you go everyone. I was tryin write more but I felt bad bout the late updae. So tell me wat you think with some reviews I'm open to ideas :D. There will be a pairin wit one or both elrics jus not sure who lol<p> 


End file.
